


Stars above!

by Angryangryowl



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Best damn pilot, Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, DarkPilot, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, X-Wing(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:52:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6270313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angryangryowl/pseuds/Angryangryowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe and Ben are only ever truly alone when they fly together. This eventually leads to a first kiss (and other things) among the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars above!

**Author's Note:**

> Sprint fic from the Sin Bin. I love you guys <3

The only time they are ever truly alone is in the cockpit of the X-wing that Poe can charm his way into borrowing. They’re flown together since before Poe was strictly old enough to fly. Ben sat in his lap at 7 years old, and still woops when they break the atmosphere and are finally free and amongst the stars. He’s still sat with Poe at 15, his boney backside still settled in an 18 year old Poe’s lap. It’s surely the most practical position in a one-man craft, Ben reasons with himself. 

He loves how Poe will still keep a hand on the controls, an arm looped around him, even though Ben is perfectly capable of piloting the craft alone. He still smiles his toothy smile, though he rarely smiles on the planet’s surface, when they burst through the atmosphere like a cork out of a bottle. And Ben loops and spins, throws the craft around like he’s seen Poe do. Poe grips his skinny hips as they go completely over, his hitching breath hot on the back of Ben’s neck, spinning through a luminescent whirl of starlight and laughing like idiots.

Ben turns to ask him if he saw that, his face lit like Poe has never seen, there’s still so much light and wonder in that smile when he sees the right things, and Poe can’t help but kiss him. Warm and clumsy but passionate, Ben’s teeth knock against his and he pulls away blushing. But Poe calls to the computer to activate the autopilot and his voice sounds breathy, huskier than Ben remembers. It’s sexy as all hell, even as Ben is scolding himself for thinking that.

Poe scoops him back into his lap, so his feet drape over one arm of the cockpit seat and his back is cradled in Poe’s arm as he returns to kissing him fiercely, the hand settled under Ben’s knees sliding across the back of his thighs in a way that makes him moan, deep in his chest, a low rumble against Poe’s ribs. Poe knew, he’s seen enough of Ben and thought to himself about all the soft spots on that long, pale neck, exactly what his lips would draw from Ben as he kissed and sucked at them. And now he is, there seems almost no gap between his hot breath and the press of his lips on that expanse of sensitive skin. He’s greedy, unapologetically so, as long as Ben is keening and gasping in his lap, and the long and wavering fingers that had been tangled in his dark curls have pulled Poe’s hand from his hip and moved it to his shirt buttons.

Poe obliges, still greedy and murmuring curses as he slides the dark shirt away from one arm, just catching a nipple with his teeth enough to make ben whine his name, and his warm hand on Ben’s flat stomach is almost more than he can bear. He’s helpless and pliant, and only partly because of his position on top of Poe. Poe has somehow undone his trousers as well, palming his thick and achingly erect cock through his underwear in a way that makes Ben feel like his heart may give out.

‘P-please…’ He’s never felt embarrassed until now, but now he’s almost bare, and so vulnerable and wanting in front of Poe. And Poe’s hand is carding through his long hair as he pulls him back for a kiss that says everyone that he can’t, lucidly, right now. Now his fingers are wrapped around Ben’s cock, and at the first stroke his hips buck so unexpectedly that he almost falls off of Poe’s lap, knocking a button on the dash with his boot in the process. 

The autopilot deactivates, a bored-sounding electronic voice informs them, and Poe impatiently orders it back on as he pulls Ben close so he’s straddling him, can feel Poe’s own erection firmly against him, and kisses him a little more frantically, shoving the shirt roughly away from his shoulders and stroking him again. At first it’s slow and reverent, he eyes Ben just to make sure that he likes it, before Ben sinks his teeth into the crook of Poe’s shoulder, just to conform that he does. 

The rough thrust of Poe’s hips draws another groan from his lips, and Ben stops his hand before he finishes far too soon. Instead his lithe body slips between Poe’s knees so he’s kneeling on the floor, attempting to unfasten Poe’s jumpsuit proves almost impossible until Poe grins a little sheepishly and slides it from his muscular shoulders.

Ben knows, in theory, what he’s doing. It’s nothing he hasn’t thought about, hasn’t heard about. He licks the rough flat of his tongue over the underside of his cock, from his balls right to the tip, sucking experimentally at the bead of precome at the tip. Poe almost hisses through gritted teeth, and Ben’s dark eyes glancing up at him whilst his full lips circle his cock head is something Poe will go to his grave with. He sucks at the head first, maybe a little too fast. Poe strokes his hair back, guiding his head down and letting out a long groan at the heat of his mouth and tongue. Eventually they find a rhythm after a few false starts, Ben is eager if a little nervous, and Poe’s soft moan of ‘Oh, Ben yes..’ makes him bob his head just a little faster.

‘I-I’m gonna..’ Ben doesn’t show any sign that he’s heard, the sight of those dark eyes once again, Poe’s hand gathering all his hair away from his face, sends him over the edge and he comes hard in his mouth.   
Ben stands, he’s still hard but shying a little now, not quite sure what happens next, however often he has thought about it alone at night. He feels the cold metal edge of the console against the top of his thighs as Poe grabs his hips, planting him firmly there. ‘You don’t..mind?’

He has that sly smile on that has already melted every heart in the academy. ‘No. Of course not.’ He doesn’t want to be too enthusiastic, or too shy, but all these thoughts stumble in his brain as Poe is sucking achingly slow at the head of his cock, and stroking his balls with careful fingers. It’s all he can do to hold his shoulders and try not to sit on anything important, for the few minutes when Poe is making him feel otherworldly. Out of body. But also very much in it and arching pleasurably into every new sensation it had to offer. He comes quickly, hard, pulling Poe’s hair and crying out as his eyes clench closed, as his whole body clenches deliciously.

They lie together afterwards, a couple of hours drifting on autopilot and dozing in each other’s arms.


End file.
